Sakura
by SeiSub
Summary: The Sakura are only half-bloomed this time of year, but there always seems to be just one tree that has full blossoms. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


The cherry blossoms were only in half-bloom at Ueno Park this time of year, the sun was begging to set against the cool gray sky. Families and friends who wanted to see the sakura before all of the busy traffic started to clean up their parties and put away their things. No one paid any notice to the man that sat alone on the bench underneath the budding trees. A cigarette dangled between his lips as the man leaned back and looked up at the darkening sky, smoke trailing up to the gray-hued clouds. His mellow green eyes staring up at the hazy sun past the horizon.

He knew why he was there, he went every year on the same day, not missing one for the past 7 years. A cool breeze went past him, brushing his short black hair against his forehead; nearly getting into his eyes. The man stretched and popped his back before he placed his fingers around his slender cigarette and took a drag from it. The sun was almost down now, the street lights started to flicker on slowly, one by one globes of orange illuminated the streets of Ueno Park. He exhaled his smoke and let it linger in the air while he sat there quietly.

The breeze picked up again and the floral scent of sakura caught the attention of the man's nose. He stood up and stamped out his cig before he made his way down the street to where the fragrance was the strongest. After a walk around the bend, the man finally found a tree that was fully-bloomed. The full heads of the sakura blossoms swayed in the wind lightly, giving off their sweet perfume.

His feet unconsciously made their way to the tree, he didn't notice he was underneath it until he felt the soft petals under his boots.

"So, you came again Subaru-kun?" a man came out from behind the Sakura tree, a cigarette too was in his hand. His voice sounded like he was toying with him.

A shallow nod was the only thing Subaru could muster while he watched the older man come closer to him. The man wore a tall black suit and tie, his dress shirt was crisp and pink, the exact shade of the cherry blossoms that were surrounding the two. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding his eyes to Subaru, making it impossible to read him.

"Well? Are you going to talk?"

"Seishirou-" the younger man seemed to whisper as he stared at the older man. It was like dejavu

Seishirou stood there with his cigarette between his fingers as he watched Subaru carefully. It was like looking at a sculpture, Subaru had exceptional features and good looks; his raven black hair contrasted with his green iris's all on ivory white skin. He was very beautiful.

Subaru shifted the weight on his feet and clenched his fists before he turned his head away from the Sakurazukamori for a moment. A deep exhale came from his nose before he turned back and moved closer towards Seishirou.

"I'm ready." he said in a soft voice.

Seishirou placed his free hand on Subaru's cheek and whispered softly into his ivory ear "Are you really now?" his hot breath dancing up Subaru's ear and neck slowly, causing his hair to stand up. Seishirou discarded his cigarette with the flick of his wrist, it landing somewhere off behind them.

"Yes, I'm ready Seishirou-san."

Subaru quickly moved his ear away from Seishirou's mouth and replaced it with his lips. The older man started to play with the others' lips, kissing and licking them slowly before nibbling the bottom. Subaru opened his mouth wide and accepted Seishirou's tongue willingly, feeling the warmth glide against him. The Sakurazukamori leaned Subaru back against the tree as they kissed, pinning the younger man tightly between the tree and himself.

A soft groan emitted from Sumeragi, vibrating against Seishirou's tongue as he swirled around in Subaru's mouth. Licking and rubbing everything his tongue could get before breaking away teasingly.

"Do you think I'm sexy, Subaru-kun?" he whispered lowly against the younger man's face. He saw that a red blush started to fill Subaru's face after he asked it, provoking him more.

"Seishirou-san, why would you ask th-" he was cut off by another deep kiss before he could answer.

"Well? Do you want me?" the older man toyed with him, rubbing his body against Sumeragi's slowly.

"Yes..."

"Do ya think I'm sexy?" he bit Subaru's chin lightly after he spoke.

"Yes..."

"Yes to what Subaru-kun?" he sounded stern, but not too stern.

"You're sexy." he said while he closed his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he still got embarrassed easily; his face turning scarlet.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Seishirou ran his hand through Subaru's hair slowly, playing with the short strands.

"Anything."

A sharp tug to Sumeragi's hair caused him to wince a little before Seishirou kissed him again.

"I'll do anything to you I want tonight." he muttered coyly against the young man's swollen lips.

The next thing Subaru knew he was on a bed of sakura, laying against the soft and fluffy petals. Seishirou was standing above him, looking over him like he was fair game.

"You look so beautiful with the sakura against your skin, Subaru-kun." he started to loosen his tie before he took off his suit jacket. Seishirou started to drape his clothes on a branch neatly as he started to undress, making sure that Subaru was watching him. Subaru fumbled as he tried to undress while Seishirou got down to his black satin boxers.

"Strip." Sakurazuka sat up against the trunk of the tree, smiling softly as he watched from behind his sunglasses.

Subaru shivered and nodded before he stood up, his hands trembled lightly as he pulled off his overcoat first. There were goosebumps on his naked arms as he next took off his t-shirt. Seishirou sat there with his signature fake smile as he watched Subaru bend over to unlace his boots and take them off before he started on his jeans. The tight jeans hugged onto Subaru very nicely in Seishirou's opinion, he tilted his head to the side when the younger man finally made his way out of the bottoms.

"No polka-dots?" he chortled as Sakurazuka saw the dark blue color of Subaru's boxers. He was about to stand up when Sumeragi saddled his lap face-forward to see him, their noses were barely touching one another.

Subaru's hand moved up to Seishirou's sunglasses, pulling them off slowly so he could look into his eyes. He stared at the milky-white iris that contrasted to the amber for a few seconds before he touched Sakurazuka's cheek.

"Does it... hurt still?"

Seishirou reached up and grazed his fingers against Subaru's hand before he turned it over and kissed the etched back of it softly.

"No. I've gotten used to it."

Subaru turned his head and kissed the blind eye's lid before he whispered "Are you sure?"

Seishirou kissed Subaru's hand again before he reached for the band of the younger man's boxers.

"Yes."

Sumeragi shifted to finish undressing and Seishirou had him sit back down after both pairs of boxers were taken off. Subaru sat on Sakurazuka's waist as the two started to kiss each other again slowly. After the years of meeting at Ueno park to do this with one another under the bloomed sakura, not once did Seishirou ever take it gentle and slow, but this time, for some reason, the older man wanted it to be different.

Seishirou guided Subaru's hips over his and had the younger man accept his penis into him slowly. A small gasp came from Sumeragi's lips as he leaned his head back from the girth of Sakurazuka's erection. Seishirou could see that Subaru's eyelashes fluttered a few times before he gripped his hands into Subaru's backside, motioning him to thrust.

Small spanks and squeezes went against Subaru's pale cheeks as he started to slowly fuck Seishirou's erection, he liked when Seishirou touched him; it was exactly what he wanted. Subaru started to move faster onto Seishirou, but he guided Sumeragi with his hands to give him a nice and slow pace; making him go even farther down on Seishirou's penis.

The Sakurazukamori never turned his eyes away from his prey, watching his face and body as they fucked each other; Subaru's facial expressions were turning him on more as he watched the younger man. Small beads of sweat started to form on Sumeragi's chest as they kept on going in their slow and sensual speed.

Subaru's planted his palms against to the trunk of the sakura tree, giving him more leverage to move onto Seishirou. One of Sakurazuka's hands moved and started to play with Sumeragi's penis slowly, stroking and rubbing so that Subaru would orgasm before himself. A muffled cry emitted from the younger onmyōji as he was getting his hard erection played with by Seishirou's large and warm hand.

"You like that, don't you?" the Sakurazukamori whispered hotly against Sumeragi's protruding collar bone.

"Unh- Seishirou.. plea-"

Seishirou cut Subaru off with a hard kiss, pressing his lips firmly over the others. The other mans hips gyrated and bucked up hard into Subaru, causing him to lose control and orgasm all over Seishirou's hand and navel. Sakurazuka rubbed the others' penis slowly, coating Subaru with his own semen.

Sumeragi moved his arms around Seishirou's neck and held tightly as he was still getting fucked by the older man. Seishirou started to thrust up into Subaru hard and steady, making some of the sakura blossoms start to fall off from their branches.

Subaru gasped as he felt the warmth of Seishirou's orgasm start to fill him. The older man panted as he rested his face against the younger mans' shoulder, small lines of sweat beaded his brow.

After a few more minutes the two broke away and started to get dressed, the silence was never broken as the two pulled on their clothes. Simultaneously the two lit a cigarette and took a puff before they both turned around and headed their separate ways.

The sakura tree sat there, seemingly watching the two men leave and knowing that they would come again. They always do.


End file.
